Operation: Swagger v Insanity
by Lindsey2
Summary: season 4. it's been a week since the inauguration balls, and Donna is fed up waiting for Josh to make the first move. So, with a little help from a certain group of senior staffers, Donna hatches a plan to win the man she loves.
1. The Plan

:I 'heart' Josh like no other girl haha and I _love _it when he gets jealous of Donna's dates on The West Wing. So here's a fanfic in tribute to the incredible facial expressions that Bradley Whitford does when Josh gets jealous.:

**Disclaimer – Bradley Whitford is all mine…ALLL mine (insert evil laugh) I'm just kidding, for anyone who may have missed the attempt at humour there. I don't own anybody in this fanfic. I really wish I did.**

**Operation: Swagger v Insanity**

Chapter 1 – The Plan

It is 9.30a.m on a Monday morning. Josh has already warned me that we won't get out of here until at least midnight. No surprises there then.

I'm sitting at my desk typing out important notes that Josh will never read, and looking through his schedule for the day. I then realised that Josh is already 15 minutes behind.

"Senior Staff with Leo and the President- right now!" I yelled out to him.

"Now?" Josh walked out of his office, facing me with amusing incredulity. "Donna, it's 9.15. Senior Staff doesn't start until 9.30."

I pointed to Josh's broken watch, giving him a hinted cough.

"My timekeeping not improving?" he guessed.

I grinned, handing Josh the mandatory 'Debbie Fiderer' file that he must take to every meeting. "Got it in one," I replied.

"You should be the speaking clock," Josh yelled out to me, walking down the hallways.

I hurried to catch up with him. "Toby wants to have a private word with you after the meeting."

"What have I done?" Josh asked, continuing to walk in that maddening but endearing swagger.

I rolled my eyes. "Why is it that you think I know everything?"

"Because you _do_ know everything. What does Toby want?"

"I don't know," I told him, smiling sweetly. In fact, I _do_ know what Toby wants, but if I tell Josh that, it means it's nothing too political and it's nothing for Josh to worry about. However, it's important that Josh does see Toby otherwise it will ruin my master plan.

Ah, yes, the Plan. I have something in the works that is going to turn Josh's life upside-down. And Toby, for one, is in on it.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, feeling a great need for my bed. I have no desire to do any press briefings today as I didn't get to sleep until 3am last night. Not due to insomnia but due to Donna Moss. I blame Donna for feeling like crap today. 

Donna, Will, Toby and I had a few drinks round my apartment last night. It was originally just Donna and I having a girly night in, gossiping about the boys and keeping the sisterhood alive. Then, after a bottle of tequila had been drained by the two of us, the topic got on to 'idiot boy'. Oh don't get me wrong, I love Josh, he's like a naughty little brother that I just want to scold, spank then cuddle all at the same time, but he _is_ an idiot as well. Especially when you try to point out to him that he's in love with a certain very beautiful assistant of his. Even Leo tried with the old classic of 'get it together will you', meaning either tell her your feelings or just LET - IT - LIE. Unfortunately, Josh has done neither of those things, and things are beginning to come to a head. If President Bartlet hadn't declared the Inauguration Balls as a 'work night' I think something might have happened between Josh and Donna that night.

Anyway, so, the tequila. Alcohol can do strange things, and it certainly did something to Donna last night. She ended up confessing everything that she had been bottling up for the last goddamn five years. I say five years because I'm counting our first campaign too. Donna _adores_ Josh. She thinks a shiny golden halo hovers above his head twenty-four seven. Oh he drives her crazy too, but yeah basically Donna has been 'touched' by the infuriatingly endearing Joshua Lyman and she doesn't know what to do about it anymore. Until Inauguration Night, Donna knew how to control her feelings for Josh, but I guess standing in the snow being told she looks amazing is the last straw. She can't take it anymore. She wants to be with Josh, and she'll do anything to make it happen.

Only problem is, he's her boss, and for that reason he still hasn't said a word about his feelings. Donna thinks it's too inappropriate for her to make the first move, so how is she going to get Josh to change his mind?

Never fear because Donna has a plan. This is where Toby and Will come into it. I very reluctantly (I wanted my bed at that point) called Toby, then Will at 1 in the morning. As any sane person would, they refused to call round at that unearthly time. After all, it's only been a week since the Inauguration speech finally got finished, and being in bed by 1a.m is a luxury for the two busiest speechwriters in the country. Then I said the all-important line.

"It's to do with Operation: Swagger v Insanity." They were at my apartment within the hour.

When Donna asked me what Operation: Swagger v Insanity meant, I explained it very simply. Whenever Donna has just had one of her 'talks' with Josh he does the 'swagger'. He walks around with a huge grin on his face, gets a lot of work done and everything is very…relaxed.

However, when Donna isn't around - a rare day off for example - or if she's gone on a date, Josh becomes quiet or worst, hostile. It used to drive Sam, Toby and myself mad. Now Will has been witness to it. Last week, the day after the President got sworn in, the three of us hatched a secret 'mission'. We all agreed that for the next four years we'd rather see Josh's maddening swagger than his bad moods, and the only way that we're ever going to see the swagger on a regular basis is if something happens with Donna. So that's what we're trying to accomplish. Unfortunately, we didn't have a plan.

Let's fast forward from that week to last night, and we've got ourselves a nice little society. Donna and I feed the boys with alcohol, and the ideas run free.

This is the best one, and I really could hug Will for this as well as Donna.

Whenever Donna goes out on a date, there's only one thing that causes Josh's change of mood - its jealousy. So we needed to focus on that. Will thought it would be a really good idea if Donna told Josh she was dating someone again. Toby disagreed at first on that one, and so did I. After all, Donna has been on many dates, and Josh has never told Donna why he doesn't like it, what will change now?

Will had two reasons to disagree with Toby and I.

1 - Donna's last boyfriend was Jack, and Josh _was _beginning to let it get to him. Another relationship could push him further.

2 - If Donna started to date someone that Josh KNOWS PERSONALLY, then maybe that will finally open the can of worms.

It was genius. Donna definitely thought so, judging from the wicked mirth that appeared in her eyes at the time.

Who could she 'date' though?

Then I saw Will's face. He had a very cheeky grin and he was looking straight at Donna. Donna was looking at him right back. I glanced at Toby and we nodded silently. Donna and Will - the new 'couple' of the West Wing.

Will is sure the whole thing won't last a day and Josh will be in Donna's arms forever.

If everything goes according to plan of course, and I have an uneasy feeling that things are going to get complicated. After all, this is the West Wing and no plan goes without a hitch here.

I glanced at my watch. It's time for senior staff, then the all important meeting between Josh and Toby. As I walked to the Oval Office, I crossed my fingers behind my back. It's show-time.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Meeting

Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

**Operation: Swagger V Insanity **

**Chapter Two – The Meeting**

I like to think I'm a reasonable man. My patience is often tested, but I'm fair and I like to do what is best for this country. If that means not having a decent night's sleep for years, then so be it.

But when CJ calls me at 1am to sort out Donna's love life, I have to wonder - why am I not in a strait jacket by now? Where in my job description does it say that I have to play cupid for my loved-up colleagues? It says nowhere.

Even better yet, I'm playing cupid for the wrong couple! Somehow, I got picked out by my 'friends' to be the one to tell Josh that Donna and Will are something of an 'item'. Will refuses to do this himself because he's afraid of getting his ass kicked. Donna can't do it because she doesn't want to see Josh's reaction to the news.

Do I really care? No. The only reason I agreed to Swagger V Insanity is because Josh is indeed driving me insane. He's driving people crazy with the bambi-esque eyes that have been permanently set in his face over the last few weeks.

The women here think it's 'really sweet'. I just think Josh could do with being locked in a room for a few hours, with Donna, and not be let out until he tells her he loves her. Then maybe we can get 'McGarry's Boy' back in the White House, tearing apart the opposition.

To be honest, the fact that Josh is driving me crazy isn't _really_ why I'm doing this. While it may make me feel uncomfortable to admit this, I owe Josh a favour. Josh sought out my father, whom I have not spoken to for many years, and got me reunited with him. I was furious at first, but now I couldn't imagine life without my father being nearby. It makes me wonder how Josh copes being without Noah Lyman.

Josh is a lonely man, and it seems making him happy means breaking a few workplace ethics.

Now, you'd think after the many years I've been working as a speechwriter for various politicians, and currently being the President's Communications Director, I would not have a problem having a one-on-one chat with the Deputy Chief of Staff about something personal. Unfortunately, something very rare has happened to me. I honestly don't know what I'm going to say to Joshua Lyman. My mind is a blank. I know this is all a ruse, but the man doesn't know that, and he is going to be beyond devastated. I mean, not only is Donna going to be dating someone else, she's to be dating a guy who has barely finished his 'hazing' for a job that Sam Seaborne held barely a month ago. That's what I call a socially awkward situation.

I've just walked out of a meeting with President Bartlet and Leo. I can see Josh in my office, sitting calmly in my visitor's chair. I slowed my walk, trying to get some kind of order in my mixed-up mind. I'm just wondering whether it might be a good idea if CJ does this...oh wonderful, he's seen me.

"Hey, Toby!" he yelled out to me from my doorway. "Don't work yourself too hard there. I have all the time in the world."

I can see Josh is impatient, and I once again quickened my steps.

"Make yourself at home why don't you," I said sarcastically as Josh seated himself back in the chair and folded his legs on my newly-cleaned desk.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking surprised.

I tried to put a impassive expression on my face, but I see all that's doing is creating more concern. After all, I'm not known for my impassive, social niceties. I cleared my throat, and sat down in my chair.

"Ok, I don't have a lot of time, but I've been instructed to tell you this," I began, clearing my throat once more. Now Josh is just looking _amused_. I really must look ridiculous. 'Instructed' to tell you this? I've never used a phrase like that in my life.

"Toby, what's going on?" Josh's eyes danced with mirth and I'm feeling a sudden inclination to hit him with my rubber ball.

Then I remembered Will has taken a liking to it. Damn him.

"Toby?" Josh stared at me curiously across the desk. He's looking worried now. I'd better get on with this. "If this is about Donna and the communist, it was _my_ fault..."

I laughed. It was typical of Josh to bring up Donna right at this point. It's actually done me a favour.

"Actually, Donna _is_ what I want to talk to you about,"

"Oh god, look, we've been back three days already! Don't hold it against her. She didn't know that guy. I set up the meeting..." Josh rambled on at me, as he often does when he's panicking. He looked genuinely upset at the thought that I might want to fire Donna. It's touching.

"No, it's got nothing to do with that communist," I interrupted carefully. "In fact, I've got good news." That's it, lay it on the line. I must remember to be 'happy' about Donna and Will.

"Really?" Josh arched his eyebrow. "You have good news about Donna? What is it?"

"She's...um...it's very sweet actually." I laughed, flushing slightly.

Josh's lips twitched. "Sweet? Toby...you don't think people are 'sweet'. You've come close to 'liking' certain qualities about your colleagues, but sweet?"

"She's dating Will." I blurted out. Enough of the 'sweet talk' already! Oh god, I didn't mean to say it like that!

"She's...what?" Josh stuttered.

I've never seen a man or woman's face change so many times in such a short amount of time. Josh's face drained until it was white, then he looked like he had been hit many times in the stomach, _then_ it seemed he was about to laugh at me…and now he just looks...blank? Empty of emotion?

It's been about five minutes now and Josh is still staring at me. I don't think he can quite believe what I've just said. I was expecting more of a vocal reaction!

"That's...great." Josh's quiet voice broke into my thoughts.

"It is?" I breathed a sigh of relief. He's looking relatively normal now. He doesn't look like he's about to die. Wait a minute…he's thinking it's great!

"You think it's great?" I demanded forcefully. I studied Josh's face. It still looked pretty impassive, but the eyes...there was something in the eyes.

"Of course I do!" Josh leaped up out of his seat and smiled widely at me. "Donna and Will, it's great, it's really, _really_ great."

How many times can a guy say 'great' in one sentence? It would be funny if it wasn't so painful. God, those eyes. They're hurting.

I watched him pace the room a while and he rambled on.

"It's really best this way, don't you think? I really think it's great when someone who works for me and someone who works for you gets all coupled up! They're not so 'in your face' all the time...it really is best this way."

Josh walked out of the room. I don't think he knew that I could see his eyes becoming increasingly bloodshot. I've never seen a man cry, but Josh is a good candidate to be my first. I should be pleased that the plan is working. I'm not though. Josh has gone into complete denial and he's torturing himself doing it.

Did I say McGarry's boy will be coming back soon? Not until this mess gets sorted out.

I think I need to have another read of my job description.

* * *

There is something about working past midnight that appeals to me. 

Another Monday has ended and the West Wing has ceased to be chaotic. All I can hear is the faint noise of the air-conditioning shutting down for the night. Most pleasing is that I don't usually have to deal with my staff at this time, who are all behaving more strangely than usual.

Something is going on. I can't put my finger on what it is, but the entire senior staff are keeping me out of the loop about something that appears to be important to them. I know it has nothing to do with our work because I'm sure they wouldn't _dare_ to keep those kinds of secrets away from me.

Still, it doesn't keep me from wondering what they are all up to.

All day I've been catching Toby and CJ standing in the corners of hallways, having whispered conversations. Their behaviour was so suspicious that at one point I thought they were having a secret romantic liaison. That idea soon went out of my head when I saw the expression on Toby's face. He didn't look like a man who was having an exciting affair with the White House Press Secretary. He looked worried and distracted. CJ, on the other hand, looked tired but strangely hopeful.

After witnessing that, I contradicted my usual opinion on gossiping about other people's private business and spoke to Margaret a couple of hours ago. That woman seems to know everything about everyone.

I've disapproved of her antics for years but, as I said, I was curious about my staffers today.

"Leo, I have no idea what you're talking about," she told me rather guardedly.

"Margaret," I warned in the tone that implied I knew she was lying.

She sighed at me and rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Josh today?"

I furrowed my brow. "Of course I have. I see him about 20 times a day."

"Did you see Donna and Will in the mess at lunch?"

"Yes," I replied, feeling even more confused. "They were eating together."

"Then you should know. Take another look at Donna and Will tomorrow...then look at Josh."

That was all I could get out of Margaret. I'm thinking about that conversation right now and my assistant's hints have just put a startling idea in my head.

Donna and Will _never_ eat in the mess together. Will has always skipped lunch, and Donna usually eats with Josh in his office.

_No_…they couldn't possibly be…

Were Donna and Will _dating_?

Now that I think about it, Josh has been unbelievably quiet today. I don't mean hostile…just quiet. The President even joked about it to me this evening, but I didn't think anything of it. I just assumed Josh was feeling a little tired.

No wonder Toby has been looking worried all day. Everyone knows how much Donna means to Josh, that he adores her so much he's afraid of what she'll say if he says 'I love you'. However, no one knows apart from me that he was planning on saying something to Donna next weekend, on her birthday.

I bet he wasn't expecting Will to get in there first.

I don't blame Will. He hasn't been here long and doesn't know Josh and Donna's history as well as others but what a time for him to do this!

There are some things that still don't add up - like CJ and Toby's constant secretive 'talks', and why Donna would _want_ to date Will when she's in love with another man. That much was obvious when I saw her at GW that terrible night two years ago.

Maybe I'm just getting old but oh God help me sometimes. I fear for tomorrow. If I know Josh as well as I think I do, he isn't going to let those plans for Donna be ruined.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Dinner Dates

**:Thank**** you so much for the reviews! I am flattered. _Please _keep them coming, it helps to have support and makes me update quicker:**

**Operation: Swagger v Insanity**

**Chapter 3 – Dinner dates**

I stared at the two thin slips of paper that were fastened to my refrigerator with a single magnet. I must have glanced at them thousands of times over the course of the last couple of days, and every time I did I had a different reaction to them. Sunday night, I had felt a nervous excitement in my stomach. Last night however, all I felt was a pain in my heart so real that I thought I had been shot again.

Tonight the reaction is a little better. I feel resigned to the fact that the slips of paper might never be used, but there is that tiny ray of hope still left in me. I have to play this right. I can't screw up my chance again.

I've realised over the past month that I should have told Donna about my feelings years ago. It took a republican Pentagon commander to make me see the errors of my ways. I guess the amount of time I spent with Jack Reese talking about Donna did make me look besotted. There is a touch of irony in there really. I never thought I'd admit that a republican was right about something.

Will and Donna. I was up all last night thinking about that one. I don't understand how it happened. I don't understand _when_ it could have happened. I fully admit that Donna works more hours than any other assistant does. She's usually in the same time as me at 8a.m every morning and sometimes we're there until long past midnight.

Since the Inauguration Balls, Donna has been working 7-days. It was only Sunday, only two nights ago that I gave her a few hours off.

How has she had the _time_ to form a relationship with Will Bailey?

Maybe they've got one of those nine-to-five things going on. Maybe they sneak in a quick kiss in the hallway here and there...the odd glance across one side of a room to the other...

Ok, I've got to stop thinking about that, it's driving me crazy.

Anyway, back to the slips of paper. As I said, I gave Donna Sunday night off. It wasn't really a work-night anyway, but I usually ask her to call in the office for an hour or so to go over anything we may have missed the previous day.

This particular Sunday evening, however, I insisted she stay at home. I gave her an excuse that everything had been done for the week, and that she should 'have a night in with a weepy movie'. I don't think she really bought that, but hey, she wasn't exactly complaining either.

So there I am, in my office on a Sunday night, having a look on the Internet. I'm not really an expert on this phenomenon. The last time I attempted to use it, I managed to create mayhem on a message board. This time it's different though. I'm looking on a website that specialises in last-minute flights to paradise destinations.

It was simple really, once I thought of the idea. My birthday gifts to Donna haven't always been popular. Last year, I got her a CD that I failed to realise she already owned and played in her car every week. I'm confident that this year's present will be a huge improvement.

After a few minutes of looking at prices and hotels to pick from, I quickly entered in my credit card details and there you go - two tickets to Hawaii already booked.

Yes, I'm finally doing it. I'm taking Donna Moss to Hawaii.

Now though, it's Tuesday night, and I'm staring at those tickets thinking how the hell is this still going to happen.

The plan was perfect - I would take Donna out for dinner and present her with the tickets. As she is staring at the tickets, I would tell Donnatella Moss that I'm very deeply in love with her.

As that can't happen now, I've formed a new plan. I have the greatest respect in the world for Will, but something has got to be done. I can no longer handle Donna dating other guys who don't make her happy. I'm sure Will treats her well enough, but Donna should be with me now. If everything goes ok tomorrow, she should want to break up with the guy by Friday.

I looked at the kitchen clock. 4am; Wednesday morning. Time to start getting ready for work I guess. After all, I need to catch someone early...

* * *

I'm gonna kill Josh. This game he's playing is smart, I admit, but I know it isn't the right one. If he knew what had really been going on over the last couple of days, there would have been no need for him to have done what he did. 

I really wished I hadn't been the guy who witnessed what happened today. I really wish I hadn't woke up this morning with this thought: hey, I haven't seen Toby, CJ and Josh is such a long time, why don't I pay my old friends a visit? If I had foreseen what was going to happen, I would have stayed in my office on Capitol Hill.

But no, this morning at precisely 10am, I visited my old bullpen. I spotted Bonnie and Ginger busy on the phones. I was pleased that they looked delighted to see me. It's only been about six weeks, but I really miss working as Toby's deputy already.

From what I hear from CJ time to time, Will is doing a great job…and don't know whether that hurts more. I know I took the right decision to accept Leo's offer of a promotion, but there's still that part of me that wishes I was still writing 'special birthday messages' for some unimportant cabinet member.

On first glance, my old office looked exactly the same, except messier. A _lot_ messier. Will has really taken to being Toby's deputy already.

The one very different thing about the room was the glass screen that separated this office from Toby's. It looked _new_. There weren't any of the old marks that Toby's rubber ball had created over the years.

Then I noticed the ball was on Will's desk. Was it possible that the unthinkable had happened?

Oh how I laughed. Oh my god, I really wish I could have seen the look on Toby's face that day. It seems he has finally found his kindred spirit.

Anyway, I decided to seat myself behind the vacant desk just for old time's sake. I felt the familiar leathery chair underneath me, remembering the many people I had sat across from over the years. I ran my hands over the desk, my fingers touching the various files scattered all over the place. Tax policies, budget plans, post-its that say 'reminder: dinner date with Donna at 8pm'…what the hell?

Dinner _date_? That didn't sound right. Maybe if it had said _dinner date with CJ_ I wouldn't be so surprised - I've been suspecting that CJ might have formed a slight attachment to the 'new-boy', but _Donna Moss_? Never in a million years would that ever happen.

But it's obvious it had.

That was what was running through my mind at the time. That Donna and Will had somehow bonded _very_ quickly. That was until I talked to CJ.

"Hey Spanky," she greeted me in the mess at lunchtime, "you didn't tell me you were visiting!"

"Yeah I really surprised a few people. The guards wouldn't let me past the lobby!" I replied, grinning at her.

"You're kidding me," CJ looked at me in shock. "Who got you in then?"

"Leo. He saw me arriving and told the guards to stop being pig-headed fools and that I was 'always welcome' in the White House."

"Leo called the FBI guys 'fools'?" CJ asked, laughing in disbelief. "He _must_ have been pleased to see you."

"I've already seen the President." I added, smiling. It had been good to see Bartlet again. We only had five minutes, but it was worthwhile. It was good to still see him happy and healthy.

"Have you seen Josh yet?" CJ asked me urgently as we sat down at a table.

"No, but I was just about to. What the hell is going on with Donna and Will?" I had to ask it. That post-it was just too unbelievable to not bring up.

I was surprised by CJ's reaction, to say the least. She started to _laugh_ at me.

"Oh god, we've got a hell of a lot of catching up to do!" she shrieked. She leaned in closer to me. "When's the last time you attended an Operation: Swagger v Insanity meeting?" she whispered.

Then I knew. Of course Will and Donna weren't for real! "Not since before the California campaign," I admitted, feeling excited. "What's going on?"

CJ told me the whole story. The whole plan seemed almost flawless. Jealousy was Josh's Achilles heel. He didn't know how to handle himself when it came to Donna and her dates. On paper, the idea of using Will to make Josh crazy was just perfect, but I wasn't so sure about it working in reality. I did say it was 'almost' flawless.

"CJ, how long has this plan been in motion?" I asked her.

"Since Monday morning… when Toby told Josh that Donna and Will are an item."

"How did he take it?"

"That's the only weird thing. Toby's a bit reluctant to tell me. He just said that Josh went a bit 'quiet'…but I'm sure a lot more happened. Anyway, it doesn't matter because the main thing is that Josh has indeed gone quiet."

"…and that's good because?" This was worrying. The last thing Josh needs to do is to start bottling things up again. The last time that happened it caused a major 'crossing the line' with the President, a smashed apartment window, and months of therapy.

"It's good because it means the plan is working!" CJ looked at me like I'd lost my mind. Obviously she wasn't thinking about things beyond a little 'jealousy'.

"I don't see how it _is_ working CJ. You say Josh is 'quiet'. That means he doesn't seem to be planning anything to break up Donna and Will."

"Well, I'm-I'm sure he will eventually." CJ stumbled over her words. I could tell the consequences of her plan were beginning to enter her brain. "Oh my god...you don't think he's _really_ depressed, do you?"

I shrugged at her, honestly not knowing what to say.

At this point I was really worried about Josh, and I hadn't even _seen_ him yet. Then I did, quite suddenly, just as CJ and myself were about to leave the Mess. Josh walked towards me at the entrance in good spirits. He even gave me a friendly thump on the back.

"Sam! I heard you were in the building! How are you?"

"I'm good Josh. What about you?" I looked at my oldest friend carefully. He looked like he hadn't slept too well, and his eyes looked a little watery and red. Hmm. Maybe that was what Toby had neglected to tell CJ. Had Josh cried himself to sleep this week?

"I'm great!" He replied, walking me back inside the restaurant. He really did look ok apart from the eyes, which could easily be mistaken for tiredness.

Then something really crazy happened. I'm still thinking about it now, in my office many hours later, wondering how on earth Josh managed to think of doing something like that. I guess it stems back from Harvard.

He walked over to Margaret, who was sitting in the corner of the room looking through some papers. Knowing her, it was probably Leo's diet plan.

Now, I should say at this juncture that Margaret is quite attractive. Maybe not obviously so, but I'm sure she has a pretty decent dating record. However, I never thought I'd see Josh Lyman, idol of many females all over the states, subject of lemon-lyman ask Margaret out to dinner.

I'm really not kidding. CJ couldn't believe it either, and I don't think I've ever seen Margaret have a look on her face like that before.

"Excuse me?" She asked Josh in awed tones. She actually put Leo's files down on the table!

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?" Josh repeated, sitting opposite her.

"Why?" Margaret frowned suspiciously.

"I want to get to know some of my colleagues. You're top of the list. Actually, you're the _only_ member of my 'list."

The guy actually showed his dimples and winked at her. Dear god, Josh Lyman could turn on the charm like a switch.

Needless to say, Margaret blushed and nodded her acceptance.

"I'll finish work by 9, if you like?" he asked her.

"Josh finishing work early?" I heard CJ mutter. Her eyes were saucers.

So, after the arrangements had been made, Josh walked past us with a little triumphant grin on his poker-face, leaving me and CJ to wonder what the hell just happened.

I cornered Josh later and got the full story.

It turns out Josh and Donna are thinking about the same things. Josh told me that he thinks the only way he'll get Donna to forget about Will is if he dated someone else and get her…you guessed it...jealous.

Josh had gone to work extra earlier this morning to catch Margaret before she starts her insane day working for Leo McGarry. He managed to convince her to pretend to be his girlfriend for a few days.

That whole thing in the Mess was completely staged. Margaret is a good actress.

It was all nicely timed too - Donna was in the room as well, and she saw the whole thing. It really wasn't comfortable viewing. The words 'stunned devastation' came to mind.

As I said, I really wished I hadn't visited the White House this particular day.

"This will be perfect!" Josh had told me excitedly, "I'll have Donna on that plane to Hawaii in no time!"

Yeah, Josh also told me about what he planned for Donna's birthday. It made me feel really bad about meddling in his life and now it's just gone too far to turn back the clock.

I haven't told the Swagger v Insanity secret society that Josh is unknowingly playing our game - and winning it. I don't see Donna lasting the week.

Then again, she's still got that dinner date with Will. I should at least tell _him_ Josh's plan I guess. Or not.

This could be fun. This could be the making of Josh and Donna - it could actually bang their heads together.

Maybe Josh _does_ have the right ideas...it's just too bad he didn't need to have a plan at all.

* * *

I admit that Josh Lyman is a very attractive man. We are similar in age… 

Well…maybe I'm a _couple _of years older than him. He has a distinct charisma about him and I was honoured to be a part of his plan to 'woo' Donna.

I'm not naïve. I knew that as soon as Josh walked up to my desk this morning I would be dragged into this whole thing. After all, I couldn't remember the last time Josh visited me at the crack of dawn. I don't think he's _ever _done that before.

At first, I refused to help, but then he put on the 'Lyman' charm and promised that he would be 'eternally grateful'. Also, I bargained with him.

"You have to buy me a new case for my pens and ruler." I'd told him.

I was not amused when he gave me that little dimpled smile and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, whatever," He'd replied.

Sometimes I don't know what Donna sees in him. He knows _nothing_ about women.

We planned for our first 'interaction' to be in the Mess. Josh would ask me to dinner; I would accept.

It all seemed very business-like, even a little bland. I pointed out to him that he had to be very convincing if he wanted people to buy the fact that we would be 'dating'.

It was at this point that I realised what Donna saw in Josh. It was only a little thing, but it was enough. He gave me a shy little smile and leaned in towards me, keeping his face inches from mine and placing a hand on the desk. "Ok, I'll be convincing. I'll be the perfect gentleman. I'll be the best 'fake boyfriend' you'll ever have."

Those eyes were staring at mine with warmth; the slightly insecure, sweet smile was still lurking, showing that Josh was not at all the arrogant man that some people may think he is…I could see why he made Donna go weak at the knees. He was succeeding in turning _me _on, and that wasn't something I imagined happening.

"R-Right," I'd stuttered back at him. I had lost the power of speech.

Josh gave me a soft laugh and stood back up straight. "Geez, I wish I had done that to Donna." He'd said, blushing.

I guess I had been staring at him too long in the eyes. They had just _hypnotised_ me though. It was a good wake-up substitute for caffeine!

Anyway, the thing at the Mess went down ok. Josh did his charming little act _very _well and everyone fell for it. Especially Donna… she had looked like she had been slapped in the face. I feel very guilty about that. I have a great friendship with Josh's assistant and I don't like to see her unhappy. A spark had gone out of her today. Everyone noticed it. I wonder what Will is thinking – he must surely be feeling a little insecure about his relationship with Donna. After all, it must be hard being second best in someone's affections.

Ohh, it's 9pm, I'd best get ready for dinner with Josh. This is going to be interesting. I really want to know what he's got planned for us this week.

**End of Chapter 3**

:here's a clue about one of the next POV's coming up. He's desperately in need of a vacation, but never has time to take one. Instead, he'll quite happily create a rainstorm and change foreign policy language forever.


	4. One Confused Aide

**Thank you very much for the reviews, please keep them coming! I have had an amazing amount of hits… it would be lovely to hear some opinions from the 'silent' ones out there. **

**Operation: Swagger V Insanity**

Chapter 4 - One Confused Aide

Well, this is unique. As bad as I am at relationships, I don't think I've ever made the girl cry on the very first date. Well, _I_ haven't caused the tears, but I'm pretty sure everyone else in the restaurant thinks so.

The whole situation makes me want to cry - with frustration. I took Donna out to dinner tonight so she could take her mind off Josh for a few hours and have a stress-free evening. That idea went out of the window around lunchtime today, when the idiot that is the Deputy Chief of Staff decided to ask Margaret out on a date. I'm almost certain that he's only doing it to rile Donna up - and me come to think of it - but who knows how the guy's mind works. I've only known Josh for a short while but he's definitely the most unpredictable individual I've ever met.

So, let's get back to Donna crying. She was ok at first. We'd sat down at our table, ordered a bottle of wine and looked at our menus. We shared a joke about some of the names of the dishes (this was a French cuisine restaurant) and it seemed it was going to be a fun night.

Then a song came on in the background.

I'm not the biggest expert on classical music, but I recognised the opening notes of 'Ave Marie' straight away. My mom is a big fan of the piece. It's unique and pretty emotional and seemed to mean a lot to Donna. The tears started to fall and I had to sit there as Donna continuously wiped her eyes on her napkin.

"I'm sorry Will," she told me now, "it's just...this song...it reminded me of something."

"Josh?" I guessed. Who else could it be?

She blinked away the last of the tears and nodded at me. "It's his favourite piece," she confessed quietly.

"I see." I didn't know what else to say really. Everyone has a favourite song - mine is 'Hotel California'. It's not something I was about to admit to Donna right now though. Anyway, no matter how much I love the song, it doesn't make me start sobbing my heart out.

Ave Marie seemed a strange choice of song for Josh to like. I always pictured him being a bit of a rock fan. Just goes to show how little I still know about my colleagues.

"I bet you're beginning to think we're all a little crazy," Donna muttered, giggling nervously as she wiped her eyes with a napkin.

I chuckled uncomfortably. I didn't want to tell her that she was sort of right. So far, and this being just this past week or so, I've seen CJ and a rather dry-humoured reporter called Danny argue custody rights about somebody called Gail - I'm pretending not to be overtly jealous about their seemingly close friendship; the President debate with Charlie about the moral ethics of tennis players trash-talking each other during change-overs – even Debbie doesn't know how that one got started; I've had a conversation with Margaret about the dangers of spam email (don't ask), and only this morning I overheard Ginger and Carol have a animated discussion about Josh's unruly hair. Crazy? Just a little. It's hard to believe we're responsible for the lives of the entire American population.

"I guess this administration could be considered...unique," I answered cautiously.

Donna snorted. "The President likes to play chess with himself and the group of people who work for him claim there is a secret plan to fight inflation, they gain money in the stock exchange the day after testifying for the company, mimes the jackal, and then takes 20 hours to get home from a campaign meet. I'd definitely consider us a little more than unique." She sighed and looked down at her plate. "And I got myself into it because of a guy who stopped for a beer."

Ok, now she's completely lost me. The secret plan to fight inflation sounded vaguely familiar... I do remember choking on my food once when watching the news. The other stuff, however, has gone over my head.

"I mean, imagine what my life would be like if he hadn't stopped for the beer!" Donna continued, her eyes widening at me.

"Um..yeah." I said, trying to pretend I knew exactly what she was talking about. Did she think she told me about this 'guy' who stopped for a beer? Or is she talking to herself? I honestly don't know anymore.

"I mean, I'd still be in that dingy apartment in Wisconsin, paying off all his credit card bills, insurance, housekeeping..." she paused and shuddered. "Josh is right. Why do I go out with gomers?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Not you Will. You don't count." Donna rolled her eyes at me. Well, that's ok then. I don't count. Geez, who's paying for dinner tonight? Oh come on Will, listen to the woman. She's pouring her heart out.

"If 'Dr Freeride' hadn't stopped for the beer, I'd...I'd never have met Josh. I would never have felt true…love."

Ah, here we go.

"It's like, when I first wake up in the morning, my first thought is about him. 'I wonder whether he felt lonely last night. Is josh going to remember to change his shirt? It's Joanie's birthday today, treat him nice.'"

"Joanie?" I questioned.

"Josh's sister. She died when he was a boy. Ave Marie was her favourite song."

Then everything fell into place. Donna really loved Josh, I could see that.

"Anyway, enough about him. He obviously doesn't feel the same way." Donna finished abruptly. She smiled kindly at me. "Thank you for taking me out tonight Will. You're a good friend."

"Anytime Donna, but I think you're wrong about Josh not loving you," I replied carefully.

"Then why is he dating Margaret?" Donna asked me desperately.

I sighed. All my life I have tried to understand women and the games they play. I thought they were totally clued up on relationships, but it seems Donna Moss is not.

"Can't you see what he's trying to do?" I demanded.

"What?" Donna looked at me with such naive bewilderment that it was heartbreaking and funny all at the same time.

"He's playing your game!" I pointed out, looking at her with frustration. "He's trying to make you jealous. Do you _really_ think there's something going on with Leo's assistant?"

Donna looked doubtfully at me. Denial is a strong thing I guess. Donna's been trying to suppress her feelings for Josh for years, and it won't be easy to see what is in front of her eyes.

"Will, I really don't think Josh is doing that," she told me quietly, "He bottles things up. He doesn't really take action on things like this. You should have seen the way he tried to pursue Joey Lucas - he gave her a West Wing mug for crying out loud!"

I fought the urge to laugh. I've seen the mugs in the Mess - cheap china that you could probably get from an 7-11 store.

"You're forgetting that Josh is also a regular guy, just like me, who never knows what to buy a woman."

Donna smirked at me. Another thing I am liking about her. She has so many expressions on her face for different situations, it's admirable. Who wouldn't love that?

Uh-oh. No. Not happening.

"Maybe you're right. Josh does tend to go to the unpredictable." Donna murmured, smiling softly into space.

Must - not - look - at - her.

"So...um...the waiter is sure taking a while to serve us huh?" I stammered.

Donna focused her attention back on me, her eyes still filled with a warmth that I'm struggling to deal with. I know that warmth isn't due to me, but still...

I am so falling in love with this woman right now.

* * *

I love working in the White House. The day Joshua Lyman hired me was like a beautiful dream - and to think I only applied for a delivery boy job! The unbelievable things I experience in this amazing building puts a smile on my face everyday.

There is one thing I don't like doing though. Every so often the President will ask me the latest gossip about his staff. This usually takes place around the time he's thinking about leaving the Oval Office to go back to his residence for the night, so I can't think of a excuse to tell him that I'm 'far too busy to discuss other people's business.'

The same happened earlier this evening. The President was packing his things into his briefcase when he called me in.

"Charlie!"

"Yes Sir?" I asked, immediately walking in. Rule No. 1 - always answer the President's call. It's almost impossible to ignore the man.

"I'm heading back to the residence in a minute but first…" he paused and gave me a slightly worried look. "I've been hearing some rumours…staff morale seems to have gone down somewhat?"

I groaned inwardly. "I wouldn't say morale has gone down Mr President…" uh-oh. Rule No. 2 - Bartlet always knows when someone is lying to him. He's got an radar about that sort of thing.

"Well, _something_ is going on. Have you _seen_ anybody this afternoon? CJ looks more harassed than usual. Toby and Will are distracted, and Josh just looks, well, like a zombie."

"Sir..."

"And I don't let me get started on Leo!" Bartlet continued, "He's been acting like a raging bull for most of the day. Something's happened, I just know it. What's going on Charlie?"

"Mr President, I really think it might be better for you not to know."

I suppose it's not surprising that the President has sensed the strange atmosphere. After all, the Senior Staff meeting in Leo's office after lunch was pretty interesting. Being just next door, the President saw it all. Leo was tense and snappy and refused to communicate with Josh, who did nothing but smirk at Will. Toby was so distracted that he lit one of his cigars and CJ sent evil glares around at all the men, as if to show them that she'd had just about enough of the childishness. I guess she's forgot that a lot of all this was started by her.

"Charlie, you're forgetting that I'm the President. If I want to know about something, I'm going to find out about it, whether you're the one to tell me or not."

"Yes Sir."

"Come on Son. What's riled everybody up today?"

"Ok. I don't know if you're aware that Josh has quite a close friendship with his assistant, Donna Moss?"

"If I wasn't aware of that by now, then I have a problem." Bartlet replied, smiling wryly at me. "My memory isn't quite gone yet."

"Of course not Sir. Well, anyway, their friendship has got to the point where there could be a crossing of the lines."

"Oh god."

And just like that, I watched the President take off his glasses, walk over to couch and sit down.

"I think we're going to be here a while, right?"

"Yes Sir."

I told the President everything that I had heard from CJ, who could never keep a secret like this from me. I think she somehow knew that the President would get to hear some things so it was best that I was on hand for any questions he may ask. I told him about Donna and Will 'fake-dating' to make Josh jealous, only for it to backfire on them spectacularly.

As we discussed it all, we both agreed that we were rather surprised about Leo's reaction. After all, if there is one person who would like to see Josh happy with Donna, then that's Leo. He's been telling Josh to get it sorted out for months. So why is he so incensed about what Josh has been doing?

One thing's for sure, this can't go on. Eventually someone is going to snap. Debbie bets it will be Josh. I don't think so. I think it could possibly be Will, who CJ swears is starting to like Donna's plan a little too much. She didn't sound too happy about that part.

Another thing, the President has got a plan too now. He obviously wants the whole thing ended so that everybody is happy and back to normal. I don't quite see how he's going to achieve it. There are so many people involved, and the different kinds of relationships that have been affected this week whirls the mind.

It's been confusing. But Debbie pretty much summed it up for me tonight.

"Well, Donna loves Josh, and he loves her but she doesn't know that because he's 'dating' Margaret. Josh thinks that Donna likes Will. Will definitely seems to like Donna now. CJ loves Will, who I bet thinks that she loves Toby or Danny. Toby and Danny couldn't care less about _any_ of this. Leo is angry with Josh for dating Margaret, his 'rock'."

"And what does Margaret think?"

"It's possible that Margaret has developed a slight crush on Josh, but her heart belongs with Leo."

As I said, working in the White House can be pretty unbelievable sometimes.

End of Chapter 4


	5. A Story For Danny

**Operation: Swagger v Insanity**

**Chapter 5**

**A story for Danny**

"Donna!"

I groaned inwardly as the noise echoed down the corridor. Even though it's Friday, Josh is in a foul mood.

A part of me is rejoicing at that fact, after all it can't be a barrel of laughs dating someone as brilliantly neurotic as Margaret. Also, I really don't think that he's taking the news of Will and I as well as he says he is.

Speaking of Will, he's another one who has been acting strange all day. For starters, he is purposefully avoiding me. I said my usual 'good mornings' to the communications office, and he would not look me in the eye once. It was though he was _afraid_ to. Maybe my emotional display last night had something to do with it. Some men can't deal with a woman's tears.

I walked into Josh's office and grinned at the sight before me. Josh isn't a technology nerd, and he has daily problems with his computer. Today, the thing looked like it was being dumped for scrap. The plugs attached to the back of the monitor were a tangled mess, some of them unplugged; the screen was flashing ominous colours of reds and greens. Josh himself was standing over the computer with a look of adorable confusion spread upon his face. He looked up at me with one hand placed on his hip, and the other pointing manically between me and the machine.

"I swear to god, I didn't do a thing." He told me immediately. "Fix it please."

I rolled my eyes. "Josh, I've told you time and time again to _not_ change the settings of the computer so that you can play your Mp3's, the machine is just too old to handle that."

"Donna," Josh whined. "I didn't ask you in here to get lectured."

"Surely after five years, you should expect it by now?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow.

For the first time all day, Josh smiled at me. "You're not a very predictable person."

"And you are?" I shot back, fiddling with the wires. I wrinkled my nose. "What did you _do_ here?"

"The thing crashed, so I tried to unplug all the wires and hook it back up again from scratch." Josh explained meekly.

"By _yourself_?" I asked, aghast.

Josh took on his typical defensive look and picked a thick book up off his untidy desk. "I had this to consult. It's the book's fault, not mine."

"An Idiot's Guide to building your own computer'?" I read incredulously.

"'Idiot' being a very loose term of course," Josh added helpfully.

"Not to you." I leafed through the book and skimmed the first page. "Um...Josh?"

"Yeah?" Josh looked at me in concern.

"When you unplugged the wires, you _did_ turn the computer off at the mains first...didn't you?"

"It was already crashed Donna," Josh said smugly, as though he knew something I didn't.

"That doesn't mean it's turned off," I exclaimed. "Look at your screen!"

Josh paled at the little orange light on his monitor. It was flashing continuously. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'." I smiled wryly. It's hard to believe that a man who's so smart most times could be so dense at other times. "It blew a fuse while you were trying to connect the wires. That's why the computer won't switch back on."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Josh panicked. "I'm behind on my emails!"

I shrugged and placed the book back on his desk. "Nothing you can do right now. We'll call out the engineer; with a bit of luck he can get here before the end of the afternoon."

"Oh perfect. That caps off a brilliant day." Josh walked back round his desk and sat down heavily.

I furrowed a brow in concern. Josh did look really stressed and miserable today. "Has something happened Josh?" I asked softly.

Josh looked up at me with a strange look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something, but changed his mind at the last second. I wish he'd stop doing that.

"Nothing's happened," he said quietly, giving me his first warm smile in days. "But thanks anyway."

I nodded. Josh was lying through his teeth. Something happened on his date with Margaret last night… that much was obvious. It seemed to be causing him a lot of discomfort. I really hope I find out soon.

-+

I watched the sun slowly set over the grounds. Its bright rays shone through my blinds, creating a pleasant glow on my dark office. I tried to concentrate on my work, but all I could think about was Donna. She knew I was lying to her earlier, but I couldn't tell her what happened last night. I just couldn't.

We had gone out to dinner. The evening had been pleasant, if a little weird, considering it was Margaret that I was eating with. She seemed to be 'allergic' to everything on the menu.

We talked about work at first, laughing at how well our plan seemed to be working. Donna definitely wasn't happy, in my opinion that worked a little too well. Then we started talking about our families. I was surprised to learn that Margaret has four sisters who she's very close to, and that Leo had been a family friend for many years. It's a wonder that we never met before the campaign. I told Margaret about Joanie, and how close I was to her in those precious short years of her life.

After the meal, I walked Margaret back to her house and she invited me in for a drink. By this time, we were only making small talk. Margaret is nice enough, but I found I had little in common with her. It was a relief to me that we weren't really dating. She talked more about her 'spam email' problem, while getting drunker by the minute. It was 2a.m and I'd had enough. It wasn't fun being the sober one of the two of us. Margaret and I had made our point to Will and Donna by now. I'd stood up to leave but, to my great shock, she grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave yet," she'd pleaded, smiling at me genially.

I grinned at her. "I think if I stayed any longer, I won't want to wake up for work in four hours." I tried not to act uncomfortable around her, but it was hard. There was something about the way she was looking at me that seemed a little...off.

"That doesn't matter. Just stay a little longer. I have...coffee." She stood up then and ran a hand through my hair.

I blinked twice, eyebrows soaring. This couldn't be happening. Did Margaret have a THING for me?!

"Um...what are you doing?" I whispered in her very at-close-range face.

"Shh, just relax," she soothed, beginning to kiss me.

This was when I started to freak out. I mean, this was MARGARET! I stepped away from her, a real feeling of panic searing through my body. It wasn't everyday that women just grab and kiss me, even more shocking that it's a woman I have no romantic interest in whatsoever. "Um, Margaret. I think you've missed the point of what tonight was all about," I reminded her in a rush.

"Oh who cares? We're all alone, it's been a good night, no-one will _ever_ know. Live a little Josh!" And with that Margaret pushed me onto the couch, _fell_ on top of me and pinned me down.

"Ever since you came to visit me at my desk this morning, I've fantasised what it would be like to kiss you," she confessed, beginning to undo my shirt buttons.

"Margaret..." I began to shout before she silenced me with her mouth. I pushed her off and pinned her down under me. "Listen to me," I said sharply, holding down her wrists tightly. "We...THIS...can't happen."

"Why not?" She looked up at me miserably. I felt bad for her.

"Because it's crazy, you're drunk and I'm not attracted to you anymore than you're attracted to me…" I stopped and looked down at Margaret. "Ok, so maybe you're a little attracted to me..." I let go of Margaret's arms and stood up from the couch. My legs were shaking.

"Isn't that enough? Don't you want to be loved?"

I started to laugh then and shook my head in amazement. "Oh Margaret, you don't love me."

"I can learn to love you."

"No you can't." I'd said gently, sitting back down next to her. "I think you need to talk to Leo."

"Leo?" I saw a look of fear in Margaret's eyes then and I chuckled gently at her naivety.

"Yeah, Leo. There's a reason why he hasn't talked to either of us all day."

I left soon after that conversation. Margaret finally got the message about my lack of romantic feelings for her and she realised that maybe Leo's raging bull act has been a simple case of jealousy. I'd walked into work this morning with a feeling of total shock. Who would have thought that Margaret would have had a crush on me? I've avoided her all day and, thank god, she's kept her distance too. My bad mood has been pure frustration - there's no way that I can continue to pretend to date Margaret now. Thanks to the events of last night, my plan has been shot to pieces.

Or has it?

I haven't failed to notice that Will hasn't visited Donna all day. Maybe, just maybe, their little romance is coming to an end.

-+

Abbey thinks that sometimes I get too involved in my staffer's private lives. In this situation, however, she is giving me her full support. Time and again she brings up that horrifying night when we all thought that Josh wasn't going to make it through his heart surgery. She reminisces a moment when she was in the waiting room with Mrs Landingham and Donna. They all knew by then that I was going to be fine; that my arm had suffered a minor wound which would soon be put to rights with lots of therapy and bed rest. Josh's condition though was much more serious. Abbey remembers watching Donna throughout the night, gripping the poor young woman's cold, shaking hands. Donna hadn't slept, ate or drank. Her face was pale; her eyes were red with emotion and tiredness. She was in turmoil over the man she loved. And it _was_ love what she was feeling for that cocky, fiery young man who one day five years ago walked into my life and changed my whole perspective on the campaign. I regard him as more than just a staffer now - he's my son.

Donna didn't know she loved him back then, and he was too blind and insecure to notice himself.

They sure as hell know it now.

The events of the past few days have been crazy. It is turning this administration upside down. No-one is getting any work done!!

I'm sorry to spoil the show but break's over.

I could strangle CJ and Toby - they seem to be the ringleaders in this ridiculous 'secret' society. Operation: Swagger v Insanity? Good grief, it's like something out of a bad soap opera.

I have a plan that will stop all the other plans. This one will work. I am the President of the United States and when I want something done, it will _get_ done.

All these people need to do is sit down and talk about their feelings. Unfortunately, this is Leo, CJ, Will, Donna, Josh and Toby I'm talking about here and nothing is going to get them all to voluntarily sit down in a room and talk.

I get a little pull around here. The FBI agents hate it when I go out on a limb, but they will do whatever I tell them to.

For example: If I was to ask them to crash the White House at a specific time this week, they will obey my wishes. That's the easy part. The hard part is getting everyone where I want them to be at that time. When that works, my staffers won't get a choice on who they can talk to.

I think I need some help though.

-+

As a white house reporter it's my job to keep an eye on things here and watch out for scandals. Over the years I have got a little soft on these people so it's getting increasingly harder to write about them. I should really have written a little article about the inauguration balls. Josh Lyman's fan-club would have loved some light-hearted banter about the knight in shining armour act outside Donna's apartment.

As I said though, it's getting harder. Josh is a friend, so going behind his back would almost be like a betrayal, and CJ would have my ass if she caught me publishing something anyway.

Ah, CJ. She is a complicated woman. I don't know where I stand with her half the time, but I'm convinced she's worth it to stick around and find out.

I know she has a crush on Will Bailey, the geeky 'new boy' in the communications office. It doesn't take a Harvard scholar to work that one out. I'm convinced it's just a phase though, and that her heart still belongs to me and our goldfish.

I know my return has made an impression. She knows how I feel about her and I can tell by the way her eyes soften when she speaks to me that I still can make her heart tug.

Anyway, enough about CJ and I. Back to Josh and Donna. I have a few sources in the West Wing and I've been hearing insane stories about the administration this week. Donna and Will are fake-dating. Josh and Margaret went out on a date last night so Leo isn't talking to Josh. Josh isn't talking to Will. Will isn't talking to Donna because he now likes her.

Toby isn't talking to anybody because he's sick of the whole thing. He is blaming CJ for everything, which I feel is a little unfair.

It's no wonder the President is getting a little crazy. I was sitting in the Oval office a little over an hour ago having a private meeting with him, arranged only by Debbie and Charlie. I don't see how I can help, but the President obviously thinks I can.

"I need you to be in the West Wing at 9pm tomorrow night," The President instructed.

"Tomorrow night? Sir, it will be Saturday!" Ok, so I'm only going to be watching re-runs of old comedies, but huh, it's my weekend I'd be giving up!

"Please Danny, I need you to distract CJ."

I smiled inwardly. Maybe this was going to be fun. "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'll leave that side of things to you," The President smiled almost cheekily at me, "but just make sure the two of you are in CJ's office by nine."

"Ok, I can do that. Anything else I can do?"

"Arrange a meeting with Josh and Will in Josh's office for the exact same time. You won't be meeting them in there, but I need the two of them in the same room as each other for a while."

"I don't know how I'm going to manage that." I stuttered. "Half the staffers are not in the West Wing at 9pm on a Saturday night."

The President smiled. "I'm sure you can think of something. Make up a potential 'Deputy Chief of Staff and Deputy Communications Director career-threatening scandal' for them."

I grinned. "I can do that."

"Next, arrange a meeting between you and Leo. Make sure that Margaret is there too."

"I think I can see where this is going."

"Good."

"What about Toby and Donna?"

"Maybe you should put Toby in the scandal meeting too. Just in case Josh and Will end up trying to rip each other's arms off. I want Donna in her bullpen where she can hear everything that is going on in Josh's office."

I pondered on the President's plan. How was he going to keep these people in the same rooms as each other without everyone walking out?

"I can tell what you're thinking Danny," The President told me. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's classified."

He looked at me meaningfully. Then I understood. He was going to ask the FBI to crash the West Wing tomorrow night. No-one will be able to leave the rooms they're in. It was a perfect situation to create chats and revelations. Its times like these that make me realise why I voted for the guy twice. He is a genius.

This is a story that I know I'll be desperate to write by the end of the weekend.

**End of Chapter 5**


End file.
